


Its the end of the fight, what now?

by Readingnerd22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a mma star, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Catra has a bit of a ego, F/F, She-ra MMA au, Slow Burn, adora is a big softie, catradora, gangster au, mutilchapter fic, she-ra au, tw:alcohol, tw:drugs, will add more tags as i need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: Adora and Catra grew up fighting together. Adora left for college, and Catra had to find herself. But she fell in with the wrong crowd. Years later, the two finally meet back up, and try to pick up the broken pieces that they left behind. Catra looks for a way out, while Adora is gaining more stardom in the big league mma matches. Through heart aches and broken limbs, they'll figure it out. Hopefully.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Its the end of the fight, what now?

Adora readjusted her fight gloves, glancing up at the clock, wondering where Glimmer was. Late again. Go figure. This beginning to be a habit that would have to be discussed. Adora made her way over to the middle punching bag, one of her favorites. She glanced around the gym, noting a small handful of other trainees working on various fight styles. She turned toward the bag, and began a track of left hook, right jab; than switching to a right hook, left jab. Ten minutes later Glimmer staggered through the door, her hair disheveled, sleep in her eyes, and a large coffee cup in her right hand and gym bag in her left.

Adora paused long enough to give Glimmer her signature look of disapproval, before turning back to her bag. Glimmer took another five minutes to get her gear, and by then Adora had already worked up a slight sweat. Adora stopped, leaning up against watching as Glimmer made her way over.

“Did your boyfriend keep you up all night again?” Adora poked as Glimmer strapped her gloves on.

That earned her a middle finger, “Ah haha haha, real sense of humor you’ve got there, Greyskull” Glimmer threw a jab Adora, who brought her hand up to block the shallow punch. “What do you want to work on first?”

They made their way to a clear mat space, Glimmer bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Left hook, right jab combo” Adora took her position in front of Glimmer, arms up, ready for the attack. “Then some rolling, if I don’t bruise you up to bad” Adora winked, causing Glimmer to roll her eyes.

With that Adora threw her first left hook, which Glimmer blocked with ease. They continued with the practice, Adora throwing punches in quick succession, Glimmer blocking them with ease. Adora picked up the ferocity of her attacks, making Glimmer work harder to keep her guard up.

“Common Greyskull, can’t hit me?” Glimmer goaded her, hopping on her toes.

Adora smirked, bouncing back and forth on her feet. Glimmer squared back up, ready to defend. Adora threw out three quick jabs, then a right hook, Glimmer blocking them in quick succession. Another jab was feigned, Glimmer going to block, but Adora dropped, swiping her right leg out kicking the other girl’s legs out from beneath her. Glimmer landed with a thud, Adora straightening up.

“That was dirty,” Glimmer grabbed Adora’s outstretched hand. “Like, super dirty, even for you.”

Adora smiled, pulling Glimmer up. “Maybe then don’t stay up so late. Or I might have to talk to Bow.”  
Glimmer frowned, earning a laugh from Adora. “It wasn’t his fault.” She paused, “This time.”

Adora scoffed, pulling off her gloves. “Suurreee” She threw them toward the edge of the mat.

Glimmer followed suit, the plopped on the floor. “You wound me Adora, like really deeply.” She opened one eye, glancing at the blond. “Like to the core of my being!”

“Ok, miss melodramatic.” Adora sat on the floor, beginning some stretches. She brought her feet together, beginning with some butterflies, all to a count of 30. Glimmer sat up and began some toe touches.

“Adora!” There was a commotion at the gym door, causing both girls to turn. Micah had burst through the door, a giant grin on his face. “I’ve got some fantastic news!”

Adora stood up, making her way over to Micah. “What’s up?”

He lead her to his office, which sat towards the back of the gym. “I’ve got you a fight.”

“Another fight? So soon”

“Not just any fight,” Micah sat at the desk, swiveling his chair around. “Another main event.”

Adora took a seat on the couch that was against the wall. “Against whom, may I ask?”

Micah’s grin seamed to grow, “Against a certain Lonnie, of a certain Horde gym.”

Adora’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yep”

“How?”

“I managed to pull some strings.” Micah began jotting something down on a piece of paper.

“Damn, that must’ve been a lot”

“It helped that the opponent somehow broke a few ribs in a bar fight.”

Adora pondered on how that might have come about. “Well, sucks for that guy, great for us.”

Micah hummed in agreeance, continuing with his writing. “You’ll have you’re first live interview with the media in two weeks, so after they formally announce it. Then the weight in in on Friday, January 10th. Then the fight is the following Friday, the 17th.”

He looked up to Adora. She gave a small nod.

“So the fight is in about six months?” Micah nodded. Adora sighed. “Awesome, plenty of time to prep, meet weight for the featherweight class, and not get injured. Hella”

Micah looked up at his rising star, fulling smiling. “No sweat kid. I believe in you”

Adora stood up, stretching her arms upwards. “Yeah, no sweat.”

Catra grumbled, impatiently tapping her foot. She was leaning up against a wall in the ally, behind the Hordes gym. It was a front really, for some of the shadier dealings. The fighters made the money that helped fund these activities, and these activities put money into Hordak’s pocket. Lots of money. Catra pulled out her phone, looking at the time. The runner said he would be here at 8:30. It was currently 9pm. The man better have a good reason as to why he was late. She slid her phone back into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a pen, twisting it around her fingers. She perked up with the sound of the back door opening, another one of the enforcers coming through.

“I smell Trouble,” Catra glanced at the door, seeing the figure saunter out.

“Guilty,” the person came over, hands in their pockets. “Any word on our boy.”

“Not yet,” Catra put the pen away, slightly annoyed that they decided to come out.

“Shame, really hoped to be able to go home by now” Double Trouble remarked, flipping their hair out of the way.

Catra hummed, “Why? Got some hot date planned?”

Double Trouble chuckled, “No, unless you count binging some tv show all by my lonesome”

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Catra’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, noting the text.

“Finally,” she huffed “He’s pulling up.”

“Bout time.”

With that a blacked-out car pulled in, its headlights illuminating the ally. A scrappy man got out of the driver’s seat, looking around.

“What took so long, Kyle?” Catra pushed herself off the wall, making her way over to the man.  


“I was being tailed for a few miles, so I had to make some stop.” Kyle was fidgeting, not looking Catra in the eye.

“Are you sure you lost them?” Carta asked, annoyed. Great, she thought, cause this meant they would have to ditch the car. Hordak would not like that, not one bit. A new car meant money spent on a lot of shit, shit that was not needed at the moment. And being the head enforcer meant questions on why the delivery was late. She wouldn’t be making this run, but it was for the main distribution center, meaning she had to be there to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. Oh well.

“I’m positive. I lost them when I went downtown.”

“Good” Catra made her way to the driver’s side while Trouble went to the passenger side. She got in and rolled down the passenger side window as her partner closed the door.

“Kyle,” the young man turned to her, “keep quiet about this till I talk to SW, k?”

He nodded furiously, knowing full well the wrath that would come down from the gym manager. Well, general manager in the Horde’s ranks.

“Good boy” With that, she rolled the window back up, and slowly pulled the car out of the ally way.

Twenty minutes later, they were at their destination. A small house in one of the nicer neighborhoods. Catra pulled into the empty driveway, putting the car in park. Double trouble got out and made their way to the garage door. They gave three quick knocks on the door, which in turn opened. Catra pulled into the space, the door closing after she pulled in. She shut off the car, promptly getting out. She tossed the keys to the guy standing by the door to the house as she made her way inside.

“Ditch the car,” The man tried to protest. “No buts, it’s been compromised.”

The man grumbled, but another quick glance from Catra shut him up quick. She made her way through the door, Double Trouble right on her coat tails. They both made their way to the kitchen area, where a few other members where hanging. There were three in total, and they were playing some card game, poker by the looks of it. All three stopped as the duo entered the room, the women only offering a slight greeting.

“Hey Catra,” Emily gave a small wave.

“I need you guys to help unload the car, then ditch it.” Catra opened the fridge and grabbed one of the cheap beers. “It’s been tailed for the third time this month.”

Logan, the bigger man that was sitting at the table, huffed. “Again?”

“Yeah, again.” Catra took a swig of her drink. “And double time, I need to let SW know as soon as possible.”

The group stood up, card game and beers forgotten, quickly grabbing coats and heading out to the car. Catra took another sip of her beer before setting it on the counter. She pulled out her phone, not wanting to make this call, but knowing that the sooner it was done the better. The phone rang before reaching the recipient’s voicemail.

“This is Sharon Weaver, I’m busy right now, leave a message.”

Shit.

“SW, it’s Catra, we need to talk. Bout a lost asset. I’ll swing by the gym tomorrow to give you the details.”

She hung up and sighed, not wanting to have the conversation.

“No answer?” Double Trouble walked into the kitchen; texting god knows who now.

“No shit sherlock.” Catra slid he phone back in her pocket, her mood slumping infinitely. “Welp, nothing to do till tomorrow.” She finished off her beer. “God I need some reel booze.”

“I can help with that. Come on, we’re going out.” Double Trouble slipped their arm around Catra, who gave out a little yelp.

“I… but..”

“No buts!” They led Catra out toward the front door. “I’ve got an Uber on the way, and you need to destress.”

Catra sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. Oh well. Maybe she could find some girl to warm her bed tonight, before having to deal with Weaver in the morning.


End file.
